Initiation chez Les fondateurs
by onarluca
Summary: 31 juillet. Un cadeau particulier. Harry bascule dans le temps à l'époque des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Que lui veulentils et qu'arriveratil à son retour...s'il revient. Slash hpss. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling 

Prologue :

Tout commence par une belle soirée d'été. tout était calme et silencieux en ce 30 juillet au 4 Privet drive.

Il était 23.45 et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir ,il était soucieux et en même temps impatient car dans 15 minutes on serait le 31 juillet et ça serait le jour de son 15ème anniversaire ,et il attendait avec impatience, les hiboux habituels .

depuis le début des vacances il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son parrain ni de ses amis, le croyaient-ils coupable de la mort de Cédric?, lui même se sentait coupable et pas une nuit ne passait sans qu'il ne se réveille en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Perdu dans ses pensées un flash de lumière et l'apparition d'un majestueux phénix le fit sursauter, mais d'où pouvait t'il venir ?à qui appartenait il ? mais intérieurement Harry avait la certitude que l'oiseau ne lui voulait aucun mal.  

Le phénix vola quelques instants dans la chambre avant de se poser devant lui,  lui tendit la patte où était attaché un parchemin et un petit sac. Dès qu'Harry les eut pris, le phénix repartit comme il était venu.

Harry déroula le parchemin et se mit à lire

Cher hériter

Il est temps pour toi de nous rejoindre 

Pour augmenter tes capacités magiques et physiques 

Il te faudra pour cela venir à notre époque 

Où nous t'apprendrons tous ce que nous savons  

Cette expérience te sera bénéfique 

Grâce à cela tu pourras vaincre ton ennemi de toujours

À minuit précise enfile l'anneau que tu trouveras dans le petit sac

Dès que tu auras lu ce parchemin brûle le 

Rien de tout cela ne doit être su par personne

Même ceux qui te sont proches

Tu resteras dans notre temps un an 

Mais dans le tien seulement trois mois passeront

Tu seras de retour à Poudlard pour la fin octobre 

Nous sommes impatients que tu nous rejoignes 

Les quatre fondateurs

Harry était estomaqué par ce qu'il avait lu mais se reprit très vite et comme il lui était demandé, brûla le parchemin, sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de _failamalle_ et toute ses affaires se retrouvèrent instantanément rangées dans sa malle ,il la  rétrécit avec un _reducto_ et la mit dans sa poche.

C'est vrai qu'il était triste de quitter ses amis et son parrain mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Il savait qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter mais il était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Dès que minuit sonna, Harry enfila la bague et se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon multicolore,

La sensation  était telle qu'il perdit connaissance.

À suivre


	2. chapitre 1

****

Disclamer: ces personnages ne m'appartient pas mais à J.K Rowling

Un grand merci à Elehyn pour son aide si précieuse au passage je vous conseille ses fics elles sont superbes

Je remercie aussi ma petite clau adorée, et Emma qui m'ont encouragé à écrire une fic

Et un gros bisous à Aiko, Sylvie, Falang et Elehyn pour mes toutes premieres review

Chapitre 1 :

Quand Harry repris conscience ,il était allongé sur un lit, tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc et il avait une impression de déjà vue, de familiarité. Et, en regardant mieux il vit qu'il était dans une infirmerie 

- Mais c'est pas vrai, dit-il, j'ai le don d'y être, je me suis abonné ou quoi?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de quatre personnes.

- Bonjour jeune homme, tu es réveillé à ce que je vois. Excuse-nous pour ce mode de transport, mais c'était la seule façon de t'amener à nous.

La personne qui lui avait adressé la parole était un homme aux cheveux blond en bataille avec des yeux bleu azur , mesurant à peu près 1m90, mince et musclé. Derrière lui se trouvaient trois autres personnes un homme de la même carrure que le premier, sauf que lui, avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais comme les siens et ses yeux étaient marrons foncés virant presque au noir très perçant. Les deux autres personnes étaient des femmes très belles, toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux bouclés. L'une d'entre elles était brune avec un regard marron brillant d'intelligence et l'autre blonde au regard bleu rempli de tendresse.

- Oh ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire. Pouvez-vous me dire où je suis et qui vous êtes ?

- Tu te trouves à Poudlard et nous sommes tes ancêtres. 

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui avait parlé. 

Harry, à cette nouvelle, en fût abasourdi. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts. 

En voyant la réaction d'Harry, les quatre personnes ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Cet homme, continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs en désignant le blond et Sir Godric Gryffondor et la dame à ses côtés est son épouse Dame Rowena Serdaigle. Quant à la seconde dame, il s'agit de mon épouse Dame Helga Poufsouffle et je me prénomme Sir Salazar Serpentard. Mais étant donné que nous aurons à nous côtoyer pendant un an, tu pourras nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Au nom de Salazar Serpentard, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. 

- Tu es ici pour apprendre tout ce que nous savons. Pour cela, tu devras travailler dur mais étant donné que tu es notre héritier cela ne sera, je suis sûr, point un problème. Tu as de qui tenir.

Dame Rowena, ayant vu le frisson qui avait traversé Harry, poussa brusquement Salazar au risque de le faire tomber.

- Hop, hop, hop. Il suffit les discours ! Ce jeune homme doit mourir de faim. Nous lui expliquerons plus tard ce qu'il devra savoir. 

- Mais qu'avez-vous Madame ? Nul besoin n'est de me pousser ainsi ! Godric, calmez les ardeurs de votre femme, elle a faillit me faire choir.

- Vous lui avez fait peur à être si brusque. Vous savez pourtant qu'à son époque, votre réputation n'est point fameuse, dit Dame Rowen 

- Ce n'est point de ma faute si tout ce que l'on raconte à mon sujet et faux, répliqua Sir Salazar.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez point recommencer à vous disputer tous les deux ! Vous montrez le mauvais exemple à cet enfant, dit Dame Helga qui, du coin de l'œil, avait remarqué l'air sidéré qu'affichait Harry. Ne fais point attention, reprit-elle. C'est toujours pareil avec ces deux-là. Et vous Godric, arrêtez de vous esclaffer et faites quelque chose .

- D'accord, d'accord ne vous énervez point comme cela, dame Helga. Regardez ! Ils se sont calmés, répliqua Godric avant de se tourner vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Au fait cher héritier, comment te prénommes-tu ?

- Harry James Potter, Sir Godric.

- Bien. Suis-nous Harry ! Un bon repas et une bonne nuit de repos ne te feront point de mal , tu es rester inconscient pendant longtemps.

Tous les cinq se rendirent à la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs .

Cela faisait tout drôle à Harry de devoir manger à cette table car d'habitude il était assis à celle des gryffondors. Le jeune homme prit place entre Sir Salazar et Sir Godric qui, d'un claquement de mains, fit apparaître un succulent repas.

Le repas fut très divertissant entre les disputes de Sir Salazar et de Dame Rowena, les blagues de Sir Godric et les sourires ou les soupirs exaspérés de Dame Helga. Harry avait l'impression d'être de nouveau auprès de Hermione, de Ron et de la famille Weasley.

Peu à peu, la fatigue prit le dessus et Dame Helga le remarqua.

- Viens Harry. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos et demain tu seras en pleine forme.

- A demain Harry. Passe une bonne nuit, souhaitèrent les trois autres fondateurs.

Harry fit de même et suivi Dame Helga dans les innombrables couloirs de Poudlard.

Arrivés devant une tapisserie représentant le blason de l'école, Dame Helga s'arrêta et prononça le mot Héritier et la porte qui se trouvait derrière, s'ouvrit sur une superbe et grande chambre dont Harry n'en avait jamais possédé telle. 

- As-tu pris tes affaires ? demanda Dame Helga.

- Oui, répondit Harry tandis qu'il sortait sa malle de sa poche et prononça une formule qui lui fit immédiatement reprendre sa taille normale .

- Très bien. Couches-toi vite. Demain, nous t'expliquerons en quoi va comporter ton apprentissage, lui dit Dame Helga. Elle lui souhaita de passer un agréable nuit et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Harry l'arrêta.

- S'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous parlez un petit moment ? demanda Harry

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? 

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui va se passer demain… Ce que j'étudierais avec vous.

- Tu vas apprendre le combat à l'épée avec sir Godric qui t'enseignera aussi la défense contre les forces du mal à un niveau plus élevé. 

- Sir Salazar, mon époux t'enseignera la potion et l'art de devenir _Animagus_.

- _Animagus_ ? s'écria Harry stupéfait et excité. J'ai toujours voulu en devenir un, mon parrain est un _Animagus_ et mon père l'était lui aussi. Mais pour ce qui est des potions, je dois dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette matière. Je ne réussi presque jamais à les faire et mon professeur de potion dit que je suis un incapable et que je ne réussirais jamais à rien.

- Ne l'écoute point. Je suis sûr que c'est un sombre idiot ! Tu réussiras, fais-moi confiance. Mon époux adore enseigner et rares sont les élèves qui échouent. 

- En parlant d'élèves… Quand ils seront là, comment cela se passera-t-il avec eux ?

- Tu iras, pour certains cours, avec eux mais le reste du temps tu seras seul avec l'un d'entre nous et nous te ferons point répartir par le choixpeau. Tu pourras rendre visite aux quatre maisons.

- Et avec Dame Rowena et vous, j'apprendrais quoi ?

- Avec Dame Rowena, ce sera les sortilèges mais à un niveau supérieur et la connaissance et je t'apprendrais la métamorphose et comment accroître ta magie. Es-tu bon en métamorphose ?

- Pas vraiment mais je vais m'appliquer.

- J'en suis sûr. Tu verras qu'en métamorphose il y a une astuce et dès que tu la connaîtras, tu réussiras toutes tes métamorphoses. Pour le reste, il te faudra patienter jusqu'à demain. Il est temps pour toi de dormir.

- Merci beaucoup Dame Helga.

- Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi Harry. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit en lui faisant un geste de la main et sortit de la chambre.

Dès que Dame Helga fut partie, Harry ouvrit sa malle, se changea puis se mit au lit car il savait qu'au lendemain, tout allait commencer et il était impatient d'y être. Il s'endormit, cette pensée en tête.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre2

****

Disclamer:ces personnage ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J.K Rowling

Un grand merci à Elehyn, car sans elle cette fic n'aurait pas vue le jour

Je fais un gros bisous à ma petite Clau, que j'adore.

Et merci à ma béta Lola

Chapitre 2:

Il était 8 h 00 quand Harry pénétra dans la grande salle. Le voyant arriver sir Godric se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? demanda sir Godric

- à merveille sir Godric lui répondit-il 

- bien, viens déjeuner Harry, nous avons une rude journée qui nous attend.

Sir Godric encercla de son bras les épaules de Harry et l'amena à la table des professeurs, où les trois autres Fondateurs les attendaient.

Le déjeuner fini, Harry et les Fondateurs se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs, arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent pour pouvoir enfin apprendre à Harry, tout ce qui allait se passer pendant l'année à venir.

Ce fut sir Salazar qui prit le premier la parole.

- Harry, nous avons appris qu'hier soir, mon épouse dame Helga t'a un peu expliqué ce qui allait se passer, donc nous allons t'informer du reste.

À ce moment là dame Rowena continua sur la lancée de sir Salazar

- tu sais ce que nous, nous allons t'apprendre, mais ce que tu ne sais point, c'est que trois autres personnes se joindront à nous, pour poursuivre ton éducation. La première personne est un chinois, maître Ying, il est maître en arts martiaux moldus, c'est lui qui aura la charge de t'entretenir physiquement et mentalement, car la magie n'est point tout, il faut aussi savoir se battre sans elle.

- la deuxième personne, reprit sir Godric, est Sir Frédérique De Latour, lui t'apprendra la magie sans baguette car il y a un risque que tu la perdes lors d'un combat et donc il te faut remédier à cela et dans ces moment-là, il est préférable de savoir utiliser la magie sans baguette.

- Et la dernière personne, acheva dame Helga est l'elfe Maltis elle t'enseignera la langue elfique, te fera connaître les différentes créatures qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite et comment survivre sans magie dans les forêts ou autres lieux hostiles.

- Ces trois personnes, dit sir Salazar, arriveront ce soir, donc aujourd'hui c'est avec nous que tu commenceras ton entraînement.

- Nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi qu'on restaure ta vue comme ça plus de problèmes de lunettes cassées. Es-tu d'accord ? demanda sir Godric.

Harry, qui s'était tu depuis le début de la conversation, prit la parole

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, c'est vrai que j'y suis habitué, elles font parties de moi mais d'un autre côté ce serait merveilleux de revoir clairement, donc je suis d'accord répondit Harry 

- Bien dans ce cas, dit dame Rowena, approche et ne bouge plus. Dame Rowena enleva les lunettes, sortit sa baguette magique, la dirigea face aux yeux de Harry et prononça la formule restituto oculorum et un éclair blanc sortit de la baguette et pénétra les yeux d'Harry.

Harry sentit un léger picotement et tout d'un coup, sa vue revint parfaitement, il avait l'impression de revoir, pas qu'il était aveugle non, mais il avait la sensation de tout redécouvrir, tout était plus clair, il voyait mieux qu'avant de porter des lunettes, c'était magique (c'est le cas de le dire !!!), pourquoi ne l'avoir pas fait avant ? se demanda Harry qui regardait tout autour de lui, il pouvait mieux voir les détails, mieux qu'avec des lunettes, en tout cas c'est la sensation qu'il avait.

Les Fondateurs ne purent s'empêcher de s'amuser en voyant Harry regarder tout autour de lui.

- Harry ça va ? Tu te remets ? demanda sir Salazar avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- oui, désolé dit Harry, mais c'est une sensation si merveilleuse ! Merci dame Rowena.

- mais de rien ce fut un réel plaisir, répondit dame Rowena

- maintenant, dit sir Salazar, nous allons te dire ton emploi du temps, ne t'inquiète pas nous l'avons écrit, nous te le donnerons plus tard, je te préviens il sera chargé, tu ne chômera point.

Tu commenceras tous les matins du lundi au samedi à 8h00 avec maître Ying ton cours durera jusqu'à 9h15 et se fera à l'extérieur 

De 9h20 à 10h30 tu liras ce que te donnera dame Rowena

De 10h35 à 11h45 tu auras potion avec moi, ne t'inquiète point mon épouse m'a informé de tes difficultés en cette matière.

De 11h50 à 13h00 tu iras manger 

De 13h05 à 14h10 combat à l'épée avec sir Godric

De 14h15 à 15h30 cours de défense contre les forces du mal toujours avec sir Godric

De 15h30 à 15h45 pause de l'après-midi

De 15h45 à 17h00 cours de métamorphose avec mon épouse, dame Helga

De 17h05 à 18h15 cours de sorts et sortilèges avec dame Rowena

De 18h15 à 19h30 art de devenir Animagus

De 19h45 à 20h45 tu dîneras dans la Grande Salle avec nous à la table des professeurs

De 20h50 à 22h00 cours de magie sans baguette

Les cours pour devenir Animagus et le cours pour augmenter ton potentiel de magie se feront le dimanche après-midi

Et tous les mois pendant une semaine tu partiras dans la Forêt Interdite avec l'elfe Matis 

Pendant la semaine nous voulons qu'au plus tard tu sois au lit à 22h30 pour que le lendemain tu sois en pleine forme. 

Après mure réflexion nous avons décidé qu'à la rentrée scolaire tu ne suivras point les cours avec les autres élèves et que l'emploi du temps ne changera point il restera tel quel, sauf bien sur s'il y a un imprévu.

Harry était sidéré par son emploi du temps, c'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas chômer, comme l'avait si bien dit sir Salazar, en venant il savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et cet emploi du temps lui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison. Une question lui passa par la tête.

- sir Salazar puis je vous poser une question ? demanda Harry

- bien sur répondit sir Salazar laquelle ?

- je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à vaincre mon ennemi, vous êtes pourtant son ancêtre, alors pourquoi faire tout ça?

- pour tout t'expliquer je dois commencer par le début, sir Godric, dame Rowena, mon épouse dame Helga et moi même avons fait une incantation, nous voulions savoir ce que deviendraient nos descendants, tu es aussi mon héritier au même titre que ton ennemi. 

Tu es le descendant du fils de sir Godric et dame Rowena et de notre fille à dame Helga et moi même et ton ennemi est le descendant de mon fils ainsi que celui de dame Helga, nous avons pu voir toutes les atrocités qu'il allait commettre et nous avons décidé que nous devions y mettre fin et tu es le seul, qui a le pouvoir de le faire et donc nous avons pris ensemble la décision de te faire venir à nous pour que tu aies le pouvoir de le vaincre, voilà tu sais toute l'histoire, il est temps pour toi de commencer ton entraînement acheva sir Salazar.

Il est bientôt 09h20 Harry, suis moi, dit dame Rowena.

Harry se leva du fauteuil et la suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Harry, tous les jours tu prendras un livre que tu devras lire en1h10, continua dame Rowena, tu commenceras par cette pile de livre que je t'ai préparé, en lui désignant la table où se trouvait d'énormes bouquins.

- je ne vais jamais pouvoir lire un de ces livres en 1h10 ! C'est impossible, dit-il avec effroi.

- mais si tu le pourras grâce à une formule que je vais te jeter, tu liras très vite et tu te rappelleras de tout, la rassura dame Rowena.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers Harry et prononça la formule accumulo docilitas eruditio, un jet de couleur jaune sortit de la baguette, entoura Harry avant d'entrer en lui.

- allez Harry, dit dame Rowena au travail, à 10h30 sir Salazar viendra te chercher, bonne lecture dit-elle avant de partir.

Harry s'installa, prit le premier livre de la pile et commença la lecture. Le temps passant très vite quand on est occupé, il fut étonné de voir apparaître sir Salazar.

- Alors Harry, comment ça se passe cette lecture ? demanda sir Salazar

- très bien, répondit Harry, je viens de finir la dernière page de ce bouquin et je me rappelle de tout, du début à la fin, c'est sidérant.

- bien, il est temps de commencer pour toi, d'apprendre à aimer faire des potions, dit sir Salazar, viens, suis moi, nous allons dans mon laboratoire.

Harry suivit sir Salazar dans les dédales de Poudlard et vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les donjons. Harry n'était jamais venu à cet endroit et pourtant il connaissait bien Poudlard, à force de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il commençait à connaître tous ses recoins.

Sir Salazar s'arrêta et entra dans un immense laboratoire et invita Harry à le suivre.

- Entre Harry n'aie point peur, rien ici ne va te manger, dit sir Salazar

Harry et sir Salazar s'installèrent devant une grande table où se trouvait un chaudron.

- Dis moi Harry, ce que tu n'aimes point dans les potions demanda sir Salazar

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas faire des potions, répondit Harry, mais dans mon temps mon professeur me déteste, il est toujours sur mon dos et s'amuse à retirer des points à ma maison, il m'insulte et critique tout ce que je fais. À la longue j'ai commencé à détester cette matière.

- tu sais Harry se n'est point contre toi que je dis ça, mais ton professeur fait peut être tout cela pour renforcer ton caractère et dépasser tes limites, y as-tu déjà pensé ?demanda sir Salazar, et pour les potions s'il est toujours sur ton dos peut être essaye t-il d'une façon, je l'avoue peu appropriée, de t'encourager à faire des progrès.

- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé de cette manière et j'aimerai tellement qu'il m'apprécie un peu plus dit Harry.

- Comment est-il et comment se prénomme t-il ?demanda sir Salazar avec curiosité.

- Il se prénomme Severus Snape il a la même taille et la même carrure que vous, il a des cheveux noir mi-long et de magnifiques yeux marron foncé. Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry ne pouvait penser un seul instant, que dès qu'il parlait de son professeur de potion son visage s'éclairait et qu'un grand sourire illuminait ses traits.

- Je vois, répondit amusé sir Salazar 

Bon, si nous commencions ce cours ?reprit-il.

L'heure passa très vite auprès de sir Salazar, et Harry fut étonné de réussir du premier coup sa potion.

- Merci sir Salazar, grâce à vous j'ai réussi ma potion, dit Harry

- je suis sur que tu aurais de toute façon réussi, disons qu'à ton époque tu as la tête ailleurs pendant tes cours de potions répondit sir Salazar, qui n'avait pas oublié la réaction qu'avait eu Harry, quand celui-ci décrivait son professeur.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se restaurer, reprit sir Salazar et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. 

À suivre


	4. chapitre 3

****

Disclamer : Les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling

Un grand merci à Elehyn, qui toujours là pour m'aider « t'ai la meilleur ma douce » je vous conseille de lire ses fics elles sont superbes.

Je fais un gros bisous à ma petite Clau .

Merci à toute celle qui m'ont envoyé une review, 

Et merci à Lola ma béta

Chapitre 3:

Le repas passa très vite au grand plaisir de Harry, car maintenant allait débuter son premier cours de combat à l'épée.

Sir Godric le conduisit dans une grande salle remplie d'épées, les murs en étaient remplis, il y en avait de toute sorte et de taille différente. Harry était en admiration devant ces armes si belles.

« - Approche Harry, il faut dès a présent que tu choisisses une arme, qui te plaise, mais surtout qu'il te soit facile à manier. »

« - Comment faire sir Godric ? Elles sont toutes fabuleuses ! » 

« - Ne t'en fait point je vais t'aider, viens, suis moi. »

Harry suivit sir Godric vers un autre pan du mur où il vit d'autres épées, plus petites et plus fines.

« - Celles-là devraient te convenir, à toi de choisir. À chaque fois que tu en prendras une, fais des mouvements avec elle et choisis celle qui te convient le mieux. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et son choix s'arrêta sur une fine épée avec un pommeau sculpté d'une tête de panthère. En plus d'être belle, son maniement était facilité grâce à sa légèreté.

Pendant le reste du cours, sir Godric fit faire à Harry des exercices de maniement. Bien que les exercices soient fatigants, Harry fut très content. Cependant, le temps passa trop vite à son goût et il dû arrêter car l'heure du cours venait de finir.

« - C'est bon pour aujourd'hui Harry, tu t'es bien débrouillé pour ton premier cours. Tu es très doué. »

« - Merci sir Godric, j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour pouvoir continuer. »

« - Bien, maintenant, c'est l'heure du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. D'abord, nous allons faire un petit duel avec nos baguettes pour que je puisse voir ton niveau. »

« - Prêt Harry ? Alors en garde ! » Dit-il en se mettant en garde. Il attendit que Harry fasse de même pour pouvoir commencer le duel. Ce fut une heure de sorts et de contre-sorts, de sauts et d'esquives, et bien sur, étant donné la différence de niveaux des deux duellistes, ce fut sir Godric qui gagna haut la main.

« - Et bien, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Tu es très fort pour ton âge, Harry. Félicitations. »

« - Vous savez sir Godric, c'est à force de combattre Voldemort. Ou disons plus tôt que c'est pour survivre que je me suis entraîné. Je n'ai aucun mérite. »

« - Détrompe toi Harry. Ne te sous-estime point. Ton niveau est vraiment exceptionnel, crois en mon expérience. Allez, il est temps pour toi de prendre ta pause. A ce soir »

« - À ce soir sir Godric » dit Harry. Puis il sortit de la pièce pour prendre une pause bien méritée.

Harry sortit du château et s'assit sur les marches devant la grande porte. Il se mit à penser à ses amis. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient avec lui pour profiter comme lui de cet entraînement. 

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par dame Helga.

« - Comment vas-tu Harry ? Tu es tout songeur. Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine ? »

« - Oh non, dame Helga, détrompez-vous. Je pensais simplement à mes amis. J'aurai voulu qu'ils soient là pour participer comme moi, à cet entraînement. »

« - Oui c'est dommage ils auraient pu t'aider pour ton combat futur, mais seule une personne étant liée avec nous par le sang, pouvais nous rejoindre. Désolée Harry. » 

« - Ne vous en faites pas dame Helga je ne suis pas malheureux et j'adore être ici, c'est une expérience unique, ç'aurait été stupide de rater une occasion pareille. »

« - Il est heureux que tu te plaises parmi nous. Tu me suis Harry ? Notre cours va débuter. »

Il suivit dame Helga jusqu'à la classe du professeur McGonagall. 

« - Même après tant d'années cette classe est toujours celle de métamorphose » se dit Harry.

« - Bon tu vas commencer par transformer un lapin en un petit miroir à pied, » 

Elle fit apparaître un lapin et le tendit à Harry, qui le posa devant lui, sur le bureau, pour pouvoir le transformer.

À peine lâché, le lapin profita de cette occasion pour bondir à terre. Harry fit tout son possible pour l'attraper, même monter sur le bureau pour pouvoir bondir sur la pauvre bête.

Mais rien n'y fit, Harry ne réussit pas à l'attraper. Dans son coin dame Helga, fut obligée de s'asseoir tellement elle riait, de voir Harry s'acharner à poursuivre le lapin. Harry épuisé par sa course folle, s'écroula à terre. 

Dame Helga reprit son sérieux, et s'approcha de Harry.

« - Harry peux tu me dire pourquoi, tu n'as point lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur cet animal, avant de le transformer? »

« - je ne sais pas, dame Helga, je n'y ai pas pensé. »

« - tu vois Harry, il faut toujours prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ça pourrait un jour te sauver la vie. Dans un combat, il faut réfléchir et vite, faire attention à toute probabilité, ne manquer aucune occasion, analyser tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi, pour pouvoir au cas échéant le transformer en ce dont tu as besoin. Donc dans ce cas là, sachant que ce que tu devais transformer était susceptible de s'enfuir, tu aurais dû avoir le réflexe de l'immobiliser...

La prochaine fois, tu le sauras, et si dans l'urgence, tu dois changer un animal en quelque chose de vital, tu ne feras plus la même erreur. »

« - je suis désolé, dame Helga »

« - ne t'en fait point, Harry, tu es ici, justement pour apprendre. Bon réessaye »

Harry qui avait récupéré le lapin, prit cette fois la bonne décision, de l'immobiliser avant de jeter le sort, mais ne réussit pas à le transformer en entier.

« - je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi complètement. »

« - Il y a une astuce pour réussir toutes tes métamorphoses, je vais te la donner, c'est très simple. Quand tu as essayé de transformer le lapin, tu as pointé ta baguette et tu as prononcé la formule, c'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« - heu, oui, pourquoi ? J'ai fait une erreur ? »

« - non, pas du tout, mais tu as oublié l'essentiel, pour réussir une transformation il faut que tu puisses visualiser le résultat tout en disant la formule, bon nous allons en rester là car avec cette course folle, le temps imparti pour cette leçon s'achève, et dame Rowena ne va point tarder. »

Une minute plus tard, dame Rowena fit son entrée dans la classe.

« - alors Harry, comment s'est passé ton premier cours de métamorphose ? »

« Pas très bien, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois » dit-il en souriant à dame Helga.

« - À ce soir Harry, travaille bien »

Après avoir remercié dame Helga pour son cours, Harry suivit dame Rowena. 

Pendant presque tout le cours, Harry fit les sortilèges que dame Rowena lui demandait d'effectuer; puis elle lui demanda s'il savait jeter le sort fascino gemino.

« - qu'es ce que le fascino gemino » demanda Harry

« - le fascino gemino sert à jeter un sort l'un après l'autre mais en ne le disant qu'une seule fois, c'est une sorte de duplication. Très pratique pendant une bataille si ton premier sort rate le second touchera sa cible. »

« - je n'en ai jamais entendu parler»

« Bien dans ce cas je te l'apprendrai dès demain. Car le cours d'apprentissage d'Animagus va bientôt débuter et je suis sure que tu es impatient de commencer n'est-ce pas ? La salle où tu dois rejoindre sir Salazar, se trouve à l'étage au dessus, près du tableau représentant une licorne, fais vite pour ne point le faire attendre. »Harry la remercia pour son cours et se dépêcha de se rendre à ladite salle. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que sir Salazar l'invite à rentrer

« - Harry, tu es un peu en avance c'est très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, bien installe toi où tu veux, le plus confortablement possible. »

Harry vit que la salle était très accueillante et qu'elle était remplie de coussin et de fauteuils.

Harry se décida pour les coussins. Voyant Harry s'installer, sir Salazar reprit.

« - Bien commençons, détend toi le plus possible et fais le vide dans ta tête, je vais réciter une formule pour que tu puisses voir en quel animal tu vas te transformer, pendant ce temps tu perdras conscience, es tu prêt?»

« - Oui, sir Salazar, »

« - Bien ferme les yeux. »Il sortit sa baguette, la dirigea vers Harry et dit la formule Spectrum Animalitas. » Dès qu'il eut fini la formule, Harry se sentit attiré par le néant et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Au début, Harry, se vit dans sa tête debout, il n'y avait rien pas un bruit, personne, il était seul dans le noir quand tout à coup, une forme prit naissance, et s'approcha de lui. Plus elle avançait, plus Harry l'apercevait, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna grandement, devant lui maintenant, se tenait une panthère extraordinaire au pelage argenté et le plus étrange, c'est ce qu'il y avait sur son dos, cette panthère avait des ailes couleur or, ses yeux avaient la même couleur que les siens et sur son front il y avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair en or, jamais Harry n'avait vu un animal d'une telle beauté auparavant. Maintenant la panthère se retrouvait devant lui, quelques centimètres les séparaient, tout deux se regardaient dans les yeux, et Harry avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'animal, puis comme elle était venue, elle disparut, et Harry se réveilla. Sir Salazar se trouvait devant lui souriant.

« - alors Harry as tu pu apercevoir ton Animagus? »

« - Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vu un animal pareil. »

« Ah bon, peux tu me le décrire ? »

Et Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

« - Étrange, j'ai déjà entendu que certains pouvaient se transformer en panthère, mais pas de cette couleur et ni avec des d'ailes. Je vais me renseigner mais c'est vraiment étrange, en tout cas, ton Animagus est exceptionnel. Demain tu passeras l'heure du cours à te concentrer sur tout les aspects de ton Animagus, ses défauts et ses qualités, essayer de reprendre contact avec lui, mais sans la formule, l'apprivoiser pour qu'il devienne ton autre moitié, être en parfaite communion, c'est grâce à cela que tu pourras te transformer. Arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, car il va être l'heure de nous sustenter, et tu as juste le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant de nous rejoindre, et n'oublie point que tu vas aussi faire la connaissance des autres personnes qui commenceront, pour la plupart, à t'enseigner à partir de demain. Donc ne traîne point trop. »

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer et se rafraîchir.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry se dirigea vers la grande table et là, il vit ses autres professeurs. Ce fut sir Godric qui fit les présentations.

Il commença par un homme asiatique, le plus étonnant chez cette personne était ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux d'une couleur bleu cobalt. Il le présenta sous le nom de Heero Yang.

Quand Harry se présenta devant lui pour lui serrer la main, celui-ci s'inclina devant lui en lui disant que dans son pays c'était de cette manière qu'on se salue avec respect, et Harry s'inclina à son tour, pour respecter la tradition de son nouveau mentor.

«- bonjour jeune disciple, je suis enchanté de te connaître. »

« - moi de même… comment dois-je m'adresser à vous ? »

« Appelle moi sensaï, quand tu t'adresseras à moi, cela veut dire professeur. »

« - bien sensaï, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. »

« Je t'ai apporté cette tunique pour ton entraînement, elle se répare, se nettoie et s'agrandit dès qu'il le faut, il faudra que tu la mettes demain pour ton premier cours. »

Maître Yang tendit la tunique à Harry et fit un pas en arrière pour permettre à sir Godric de continuer les présentations.

«- voici sir Frédéric Delatour, il est ici pour t'apprendre la magie sans baguette, ton premier cours avec lui débutera demain. »Celui-ci était petit, rondouillard avec une mine chaleureuse.

« - et enfin je te présente ton dernier professeur l'elfe Maltis. » l'elfe Maltis était grande, svelte et très belle avec une longue chevelure blonde ou dépassait ses oreille pointues, « ta semaine de survie dans la forêt interdite avec elle, débutera dans 2 semaines, j'espère que tu écouteras tous leurs conseils et que tu prendras toute l'aide qu'ils pourront te donner. »

Quand les présentations furent terminées, tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande table où attendait un succulent repas.

Dès la fin du dîner, Harry, épuisé, souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde et partit se coucher.

La journée du lendemain s'annonçait encore plus épuisante qu'aujourd'hui mais tout ses efforts, à la fin, seraient récompensés.

À suivre 


End file.
